Anges et démons
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Bella se voit enfin confier une nouvelle mission et elle aura pour partenaire un certain Edward. Mais leur travail est particulier, émissaires d'un grand patron, Bella la diablesse et Edward l'ange devront juger la vie de Jacob Black, un adolescent pas comme les autres. Aucun n'en sortira indemne...
1. Chapter 1

Anges et démons – Chapitre 1

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes, voici une nouvelle fic. Rassurez-vous je finirai les autres. Comme par le passé, j'ai commencé un OS et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter… ceci dit ce sera donc une fic avec quelques chapitres assez courts.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

PDV Bella

Alors que j'étais dans la paperasse jusqu'aux coudes, Jane se matérialisa devant moi, sans même prévenir, ce qui était pourtant la moindre des choses.

« Bella, Aro te demande immédiatement. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle roula les siens. Elle répéta et je souris. Aro me convoquait enfin ! Il avait une mission pour moi !

Le temps en enfer passait plus rapidement que sur terre, malgré tout six ans au placard, c'était très long. Je m'évaporais puis ris et attendis qu'Aro accepte mon arrivée.

« Bellissima, vient. »

Il se tenait très droit près d'une fenêtre donnant sur les ateliers. Ses cheveux longs et noirs se confondaient avec son costume.

« Aro. » dis-je avec un respect assez feint.

« Bella… je pense que tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton sirupeux ne me trompait pas. Il n'était pas du genre paternel, il était cynique et psychopathe… bref le diable en personne.

« Oui Aro. Merci à toi d'avoir voulu me voir. »

« Oh mais c'est bien plus que ça ! Je vais te confier une mission. »

Mon cœur mort et froid sembla battre à cent à l'heure. Une mission, retourner sur terre et juger ! Je ne savais pas ce que le barbu là-haut avait derrière la tête mais j'étais de toute façon partante !

« Que l'on soit bien d'accord, tu ne me refais pas le même coup qu'avec la sainte albanaise ! »

Je baissais la tête, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi toute cette histoire avait fait un tel foin…

« Evidemment Aro, je suivrais tes ordres à la lettre. »

« Je n'en attends pas moins, si tu échoues de quelque façon que ce soit, tu retourneras à une vie d'humaine ! Crois-moi, celui qui te jugera ne sera pas tendre. »

« J'en ai conscience. »

Il se tourna et s'assit sur son trône noir et rouge sang.

« Bien… Ta mission concerne un amérindien, Jacob Black. Il est…spécial. »

Je me penchais pour voir la feuille où figurait le CV de l'humain. Aro soupira d'irritation et je me redressai aussitôt.

« Dans six mois, il va mourir dans un accident de moto. »

Rien de bien folichon, pensai-je.

« Pardon ? » me questionna pour la rhétorique mon supérieur, il avait accès à toutes mes pensées.

« Je vous écoute. » éludai-je.

« Tu vas devoir bien étudier son cas, il va avoir le derrière entre deux chaises. A première vue il est pour les oisillons mais quelque chose va se passer demain qui va tout changer.

« Très bien. Quand dois-je me matérialiser ? »

« Cette nuit. Au fait il est au lycée. »

Je tentai d'étouffer un juron, je détestais devoir juger les ados, même si j'étais la plus douée.

« Et c'est parce que tu te crois la plus douée que tu as été désignée sans doute. » railla Aro.

« Et l'oisillon ? »

« Edward. »

« Le Edward ? »

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux rouge sang me firent frémir. J'étais trop bavarde, trop curieuse, je jouais gros, je devais me faire plus petite et vite.

« Très bien, qui sera mon correspondant ? »

« Emmett. »

Je souris, j'adorais travailler avec Emmett, il était farceur, mauvais perdant et efficace, j'adorais le taquiner.

« Cesse de penser à t'amuser ! C'est du sérieux ma grande. Et je peux te dire que « le » Edward ne va pas te faciliter la tâche ! Je le connais bien, c'est le petit protégé de Carlisle. »

« Une histoire de piston. »

« Bref ! Disparais sur le champ. »

Je repassai chez moi puis me télétransportai jusqu'à Jane.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle, occupée à scier en deux un homme.

« Une mission. »

« Qui c'est l'oisillon ? »

« L'aiglon. » répondis-je avec emphase.

Elle souleva sa tête blonde puis me regarda tristement.

« Bon courage. »

« Arrête de me faire cette tête ! Je vais le plumer le bébé aiglon. » affirmai-je.


	2. Chapter 2

Anges et démons – Chapitre 2

Voici la suite, sachez que je viens de finir la fic, il ne me reste plus qu'à la relire donc je vais publier la suite très rapidement

**PDV Edward**

« Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose Carlisle, dis-le moi. Ça serait tellement plus simple. » lui dis-je en détaillant son visage angélique.

« Je ne sais rien, les noms ont été désignés par le patron cette fois-ci. »

« Vraiment ? Alors qui est le diablotin ? »

« Isabella. »

Je ris malgré moi, je ne devais pas me moquer, j'étais au dessus de ça. Il ne me manquait plus que cette diablesse pour parachever mon tableau de chasse.

« Surveille tes pensées Edward ! Ce n'est pas une compétition. »

« Est-ce vrai ce que l'on raconte sur elle ? »

« Je ne veux pas ajouter à ces stupides rumeurs mais disons que oui, elle a tenté le coup avec Mère Thérésa. »

Je ris cette fois-ci à gorge déployée.

« Edward, si tu as été choisi, c'est que le patron attend quelque chose de toi. Sois extrêmement professionnel. »

« Comme toujours. » promis-je mais je compris que Carlisle ne me faisait pas vraiment confiance.

« Tu seras sans doute éligible après cette mission, mais je ne peux pas en être sûr. »

Je repris mon sérieux, désireux d'en savoir plus sur mon futur déplacement sur terre.

« Six mois avec Jacob Black. »

« Et mon correspondant ? »

« Alice. »

« Très bien, je pars quand ? »

« Cette nuit. »


	3. Chapter 3

Anges et démons – Chapitre 3

* * *

**PDV Bella**

J'arrivais au point de rendez-vous en avance mais l'oisillon était déjà là avec cette idiote d'Alice. J'avais souvent eu à faire à elle. Avec son sourire hypocrite, elle avait embobiné pas mal de collègues. Je ne connaissais Edward que de réputation, il était toujours irréprochable et affable, un peu snob aussi.

Nous étions au milieu d'une clairière verte et fleurie. Autour de nous, la nature se tut progressivement comme si elle attendait de voir ce que nous allions faire.

« Où est ton correspondant ? » m'attaqua Alice.

« Relax, il sera à l'heure. » répliquai-je.

« Il a intérêt. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi. »

« Pressée de retourner auprès de ton cadavre ? » me moquai-je.

Elle me sourit puis se tourna vers Edward et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Depuis soixante ans, elle était mariée à Jasper, un humain qu'elle avait été désignée de juger. C'était tout sauf éthique, elle s'était unie avec lui pendant sa mission et depuis elle avait été rétrogradée au poste de correspondante. L'humain était mort, comme par miracle, et l'avait rejointe chez les oisillons.

« Isabella, sais-tu quelque chose sur ce cas ? » me demanda l'aiglon d'une voix trop suave et envoutante.

« Bella. »

« Pardon ? »

« Appelle moi Bella, pas Isabella. »

« C'est pourtant ainsi que tu es enregistrée. » insista Edward.

« J'ai dit appelle moi Bella. »

« Bien, j'en réfèrerai »

« Tu vas pas commencer à me prendre la tête Eddie ! »

Il ne dit rien mais ses lèvres se serrèrent jusqu'à former une mince ligne rose.

« J'ai cru comprendre que le garçon n'était pas un humain comme les autres. » lâchai-je pour désamorcer le conflit.

« Un amérindien de seize ans. » compléta Emmett en surgissant derrière Alice qui cria de peur.

« Trop facile. » murmura mon collègue.

Emmett remit à Edward son ordre de mission et Alice en fit de même pour moi. Puis ils échangèrent un lourd cahier, ouvrirent chacun le leur et écrivirent de longues minutes puis échangèrent de nouveau. C'était notre cérémonial pour nous assurer de l'impartialité de notre étude, nous étions en permanence en contact avec l'autre côté.

« On ne sait pas encore quel chemin il va prendre à partir de demain. Un événement va se produire qui va déterminer son orientation, nous dit Alice d'un ton très professionnel. Il est le descendant d'un chef indien, Éphraïm Black. Les guerriers de leur tribu, les Quileutes, peuvent se transformer en puissants loups. »

« Trop cool ! » la coupa Emmett.

« Il réside dans une réserve, nos éclaireurs ont remarqué que les membres de la tribu étaient assez conscients des forces surnaturelles et leur présence a été détectée. »

« Nos éclaireurs aussi l'ont remarqué. » crana Emmett.

« Je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à agir. » intervint Edward.

Emmett me fit un clin d'œil et me tapa dans la main. Alice posa sa minuscule main sur l'avant bras d'Edward et lui sourit. Nos correspondants disparurent, chacun dans un rire mais celui d'Alice était tel une clochette et celui d'Emmett ressemblait plus à un rugissement.

Edward me regarda de haut en bas mais ne dit rien. Je portais un jean noir et un débardeur rouge. Même avec mes escarpins à talons aiguilles, je lui arrivais à peine à l'épaule. Lui portait un pantalon gris clair et une chemise blanche. Il était nus pieds… Saleté de hippie.

Je soutins son regard quelques secondes avant que sans prévenir, il disparaisse. Je soupirai et le rejoignis chez Jacob Black, ou plutôt dans sa chambre, ou plutôt dans son dépotoir.

« Mais quel dégueulasse ! Des fringues puantes partout, je parie que cette moquette était bleue avant d'être marron ! » dis-je à Edward.

« L'habit ne fait pas le moine. » me sermonna-t-il.

« En tout cas, les rêves si et les siens sont particulièrement pornographiques. Une, deux, trois, quatre oh une cinquième et une sixième ! Ce pervers rêve de les baiser toutes… Tellement pathétique. Il est vierge au fait ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Anges et démons – Chapitre 4

PDV Edward

Jamais je n'avais fait « équipe » avec une femme aussi vulgaire et arrogante. Cette Isabella était insupportable, je comprenais mieux pourquoi j'avais été mis sur le coup. Il fallait du talent pour ne pas craquer et l'étrangler, au figuré évidemment.

Je consultai l'âme de Jacob comme elle l'avait fait juste avant, en passant ma main devant son cœur, je n'avais accès qu'au bon en lui et la sexualité faisait partie du bon côte des gens.

« Oui, il est vierge. »

« Les ados puceaux sont les pires, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Les missions d'adolescents vierges étaient effectivement toujours difficiles à « traiter ».

« Qu'as-tu vu de ton côté ? » éludai-je.

« Il n'est pas pervers, admit-elle à contre cœur. Je n'ai vu que des défauts communs, gourmandise, envie et colère. Sa colère ne s'est pas vraiment exprimée pour le moment, quand elle le fera, les conséquences vont être très graves. Je parie sur ça. »

« Il est assez respectueux de son père, sa mère est morte quand il avait sept ans, ses sœurs ont récemment déménagées, il vit la situation avec son père infirme comme une très grosse responsabilité. Il a la tête sur les épaules, c'est un bon gars. »

« Il a déjà volé. »

« Précise. » ordonnai-je.

« Des bonbons et des gâteaux, mais quand même ! » tenta-t-elle de mauvaise foi.

« Rien de bien méchant, il était enfant, tous les enfants volent et mentent. Tu connais la règle. »

« Ok mais il ne s'est rien passé sur un an ! » se plaignit Isabella.

Avant quinze ans, une personne n'était pas jugée comme responsable de ses actes, or Jacob avait seize ans et une vie rangée et droite.

« Il est obsédé par un homme. » décrypta-t-elle dans son inconscient, auquel elle seule avait accès. J'avais accès aux pensées quand le sujet était éveillé.

« Un danger ? » la questionnai-je.

« Il le perçoit ainsi mais il est aussi fasciné par lui. Il refoule son homosexualité ? »

« Non, je ne vois rien de tel. »

« Dommage. » soupira la diablesse.

Nous passâmes les trois heures suivantes dans le silence. Jacob se réveilla en retard pour le lycée, Isabella rigola en le voyant tomber tandis qu'il s'habillait. J'avais froncé les sourcils en constatant que dans sa hâte il n'avait rien mangé ni bu, il ne s'était même pas passé un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Nous le suivîmes tandis qu'il enfourcha sa moto et roula trop vite jusqu'au lycée pourtant proche. Sa mort était inéluctable vu son comportement, je me demandais comment elle arriverait.

La diablesse râla toute la journée, elle détestait vraiment les adolescents. Pour me mettre mal à l'aise, elle décrypta des dizaines d'esprits endormis ou si concentrés sur leurs fantasmes qu'ils m'étaient inaccessibles. A chaque fois, ce n'était que sexe, peine, douleur. Elle faisait certainement un tri car j'avais pu voir de nombreuses âmes pures et bonnes.

« Cette élève a des tendances perverses. » me dit-elle pour la septième fois depuis une heure.

Nous étions dans le réfectoire, Jacob déjeunait avec quelques garçons, tous partageaient la même passion, la mécanique. Un hobby sain et prometteur.

« Je sens qu'elle aime tuer… »

« Les fourmis ? » ironisai-je, ce que je regrettais aussitôt.

« Tiens tiens, on a de l'humour ? »

Elle sourit un peu trop pour que ce soit joli. Car bien sûr, elle était sublime comme toutes les créatures surnaturelles. Son corps mince moulé dans ses vêtements, sa peau hâlée et son visage d'ange. Des yeux marron chocolat, des lèvres presque rouges faisaient d'elle l'icône absolue de la beauté. Malheureusement, son âme était noire, plus peut-être que la moyenne des agents sous terre. Elle aimait son travail, elle se croyait plus maline que tous ses collègues et que nous autres.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il va se passer d'extra ordinaire, quelle vie de merde ! »

« Patience Isabella. »

Son regard se fit dur et elle articula comme si j'étais retardé.

« Be-lla. »

« Tu devrais porter un badge pour que je ne me trompe plus. »

« Si tu te retirais le balai que tu as dans le… »

« Arrête. »

« L'armure serait-elle fissurée ? L'aiglon n'est pas si parfait finalement. » se moqua-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, la cloche sonna et je suivis Jacob. Il n'était pas particulièrement bon élève, un peu trop chahuteur selon ses professeurs qui l'avaient tous assis à côté d'élèves ne faisant pas parti de son groupe d'amis. Il s'ennuyait, passait beaucoup de temps à réaliser des schémas de montage pour une voiture. Son père lui avait cédé sa camionnette, une Chevrolet des années cinquante mais en mauvais état. Jacob venait d'avoir son permis et il travaillait d'arrache pied pour réparer sa voiture.

Après les cours et tandis que ses copains rigolaient, Jacob se sentit mal et Isabella ricana. Sa tête le tourna, son cœur battait trop vite et ses jambes semblaient ne plus pouvoir le porter. Son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille qui arrivait aux abords du lycée, brune, grande, souriante. Elle était jolie mais l'ignorait.

Jamais je n'avais été témoin d'une telle réaction amoureuse. C'était physique, plus fort que les habituelles phéromones. La jeune fille avait été prise du même émoi, son regard avait trouvé Jacob en un instant. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprit ce qu'il leur arrivait, aucun ne mit de mot sur leurs sensations. Assez naturellement, Jacob et elle détachèrent leurs regards, mon sujet trottina vers ses amis en espérant qu'ils n'avaient rien vu de son moment d'égarement.

Puis il se souvint du rendez-vous auquel il devait accompagner son père dans moins de trente minutes. Jacob enfourcha sa moto et je sus que le moment était arrivé. Isabella aussi le sentit et elle fut aussi tendue que moi, mais elle d'excitation, tandis que j'étais inquiet. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, une voiture fit une embardée car Jacob n'avait pas assez serré sa moto dans un virage. Le conducteur ne vit pas la jeune fille qui marchait au bord de la route. Il jura et tenta de l'éviter mais l'engin était lancé et il percuta la jeune fille violemment.

Jacob freina brutalement, laissa tomber sa moto à terre et courut vers l'accident. Il savait qu'il était responsable, il espérait que le conducteur n'avait rien, il souffla en le voyant sortir de sa voiture. Mais au lieu de l'engueuler, ce dernier contourna son capot et se mit à genou en criant à l'aide. Jacob le suivit et découvrit le corps de la jeune fille qu'il avait regardé devant le lycée, son ventre et ses jambes étaient couverts de sang, elle serrait contre elle son sac de cours. Ses yeux écarquillés tentaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, en vain.

Le conducteur cria à Jacob de rester auprès d'elle, il courut encore pour récupérer son téléphone portable dans sa voiture et appela aussitôt les secours. Jacob posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder. Comme quelques minutes auparavant, leurs corps réagirent fortement, leurs cœurs aussi. Trop vite, celui de la jeune fille cessa de battre tandis qu'elle souriait à Jacob. Elle venait de lui murmurer « Bonjour » et il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il reconnut la mort, ses larmes coulèrent automatiquement tandis que ses bras enlacèrent le corps sans vie de son inconnue.

Jacob Black venait de perdre son âme sœur, il n'en avait pas encore conscience mais c'état sans aucun doute l'événement qui allait déterminer le reste de sa vie.

J'avais vu cela trop souvent et désormais je ne me questionnais plus. Si elle était morte, c'est qu'elle devait mourir, les raisons ne pouvaient pas lui être dévoilées.


	5. Chapter 5

Anges et démons – Chapitre 5

PDV Bella

J'avais vu cela trop souvent et désormais je ne me questionnais plus. Si elle était morte, c'est qu'elle devait mourir, les raisons ne pouvaient pas lui être dévoilées.

Je regardais Edward qui était resté aussi impassible que moi ces derniers instants. Nous nous éclipsâmes en même temps, appelés par nos correspondants respectifs.

En arrivant au milieu de la clairière, Emmett me sourit et me pinça le bras. J'allais répliquer mais Alice toussota et je dus oublier ma revanche.

« Il va connaître une phase de profonde dépression pendant cinq mois avant de réaliser ce qu'elle était. Ensuite, c'est très flou, il va hésiter. Vous devez savoir que la notion d'âme sœur est très présente dans les légendes Quileutes. Ils appellent cela l'imprégnation, c'est irréversible et viscéral. Un autre événement va se produire quand il comprendra ce qu'il a perdu, il va se transformer en loup. » nous expliqua le lutin.

« En bref, il va chialer cinq mois, puis chialer un bon coup et se transformer en gros toutou. Ensuite, c'est lui qui va décider si il veut être du bon côté ou devenir un gentil caniche. »

Edward le regarda avec pitié et Emmett s'énerva instantanément. Un rire retentit, cristallin, puis un autre cruel. Deux agents arrivèrent, chacun se connecta avec notre correspondant, nous laissant Edward et moi dans l'ignorance. Il était rare que des missions se croisent.

« T'es nouvelle dans le secteur. » dit Emmett en reluquant notre collègue.

« Calme-toi mon gros, je suis là pour affaire. Je suis Rosalie. »

Je reconnus aussitôt les flammes du désir et de la luxure dans son regard. Cette Rosalie allait avoir le droit à la méthode Emmett, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle en redemanderait. Je devais être une des rares de ma génération à ne pas avoir coucher avec Emmett, il avait une sacrée réputation, mais je n'avais jamais été attirée par lui et vice versa, c'est pourquoi nous faisions une si bonne équipe. Nous n'étions pas gênés ou ralentis par une tension sexuelle.

« Je suis Esmé, se présenta l'angelot. Nous sommes ici pour Nessie, Jacob et elle sont des âmes sœurs. »

« Où va-t-elle aller ? » lui demandai-je.

Rosalie et elle échangèrent un regard puis ma collègue posa sa main sur mon bras et je reçus toutes les infos sur Nessie.

« Sans purgatoire ? » devinai-je.

Cette gamine était une sainte, et merde. Une de moins à purifier en bas.

« Edward, je ne veux pas influencer ton jugement, ni le tien Isabella, mais ils doivent se retrouver dans l'au-delà. » nous dit doucement Esmé.

« Nous ne ferons rien d'autre que de constater. » répliquai-je acide.

Esmé dit aurevoir à Rose puis disparut. Alors que ma collègue allait en faire de même, je l'arrêtai.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de tricot ? » la pressai-je.

Ma collègue évita mon regard et ce fut Alice qui me répondit, ne manquant jamais de s'incruster.

« Esmé et elle s'entendent bien. Nessie a fait du tricot devant elles et elles ont eu envie d'essayer. Cela semble génial. »

« Tu as pactisé avec un ange ?! » s'étonna Emmett.

« Tu as quelque chose à y redire ? Ça n'est pas interdit par le règlement que de tricoter, c'était pendant mes pauses. » se défendit férocement Rosalie.

« Avec un ange, chérie ! Tu débarques d'où ? » se moqua-t-il.

« De terre justement, c'était ma première mission. »

Elle disparut en riant et Emmett s'empressa de la suivre, me laissant seule sans les dernières directives. Je me tournai vers Alice et Edward qui discutaient calmement.

« C'est évident mais il va passer par une phase difficile. Rien ne dit qu'il ne flanchera pas. » disait Edward.

« Il y a tellement de bon en lui, le voir mourir si jeune va être difficile mais il va la rejoindre, enfin je l'espère. » minauda Alice.

« Eh vous deux ! Vous connaissez le règlement, on ne s'immisce pas, on n'influence pas les missions ! » les sermonnai-je.

« Tu sais comme c'est dur pour des âmes sœurs d'être séparées dans l'au-delà Isabella. Ne te fais pas plus cruelle que tu ne l'es déjà. La place de Jacob est en haut. » me dit Edward, hautain comme souvent.

« Pour le moment, vous devez rejoindre Jacob, il est à l'hôpital. » nous coupa Alice.

Elle disparut et j'eus la furieuse envie de la frapper. Puis je vis qu'Edward me reluquait et cela me mit encore plus en colère car j'aimais son regard sur moi.

« Elle me tape sur le système la fée Clochette. »

« Vous autres vous vous laissez guider par vos pulsions. Essaie de te retenir ou sinon gare à toi. »

« Nous sommes les plus forts, nous devons être témoins de toutes les horreurs, tous les crimes, toutes les perversions de ce foutu monde. Vous autres les oisillons, vous vivez dans une bulle rose bonbon ! Vous ne savez rien de la réalité. » répliquai-je.

« Nous voyons le bon côté des choses, les qualités rédemptrices, la joie et l'espoir. Sans cela vous n'êtes que des… »

Il se tut mais je devinai le dernier mot, nous n'étions que des bêtes à ses yeux. J'étais déçue de son opinion, de sa vérité. Mais j'étais satisfaite de le voir perdre de son calme et sa légendaire irréprochabilité.

« Tu ne peux rien ressentir de fort, tout est guimauve pour toi, même le sexe. »

Edward rosit jusqu'aux oreilles, je n'eus soudainement plus envie de rire ou de le pousser dans ses retranchements. J'avais envie de lui, purement et simplement, c'était très perturbant.

« Comment peux-tu juger sans savoir ce que c'est ? » le questionnai-je sans agressivité dans la voix.

« Je connais les sentiments, je sais si ils sont vrais, cela suffit. »

« Mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est un désir ardent, un besoin vital de posséder ou d'être posséder. »

Il resta muet, concentré, il chercha sa réponse dans mon regard.

« Tu as raison, je devrais peut-être savoir, je devrais connaître. » lâcha-t-il au bout de deux minutes.

« Je peux t'aider… »

« J'en doute. J'en parlerai à mon supérieur quand tout cela sera fini. Mais après tout, il y a forcément une raison à ce que nous ne voyons pas les choses sous le même angle. Nous devons être deux pour étudier, si chacun pouvait juger seul, nous ferions de la concurrence au patron. » répliqua l'aiglon.

Sa remarque me fit redescendre sur terre, littéralement. J'oubliais mon désir impulsif pour me concentrer sur Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

Anges et démons – Chapitre 6

PDV Edward

Quand nous nous matérialisâmes à ses côtés, Jacob venait de rencontrer le père de Nessie. Il lui parla longuement, pensant que Jacob et elle étaient amis. Nessie venait d'emménager dans la réserve, Jacob se souvint avoir entendu parler de son arrivée. Il aurait préféré que le père de Nessie se taise. Tous ces détails sur cette inconnue qui l'avait troublé le rendaient encore plus confus. Il sentait que l'homme avait besoin d'une oreille et d'une épaule, après tout il venait de perdre sa fille unique.

En rentrant chez lui, Jacob évita son père, il ne cessait de penser à ce que cela lui ferait si il le perdait aussi. Il n'avait pas assez de souvenirs de sa mère pour que continuer de vivre à la réserve l'attriste. Ses sœurs, elles, fuyaient tout ce qui leur rappelait Sarah Black, leur douleur était encore trop grande. Billy avait toujours refusé de déménager quand Jacob le proposait et aujourd'hui Jacob comprenait mieux pourquoi. Il avait besoin de se remémorer le peu qu'il avait vécu avec Nessie.

Les jours suivants, Jacob tenta d'ignorer sa douleur mais plus il essayait, plus elle grandissait, le rongeant peu à peu. Comme Emmett nous l'avait dit, une fois que Jacob laissa ses larmes couler, elles ne s'arrêtèrent quasiment plus. Jacob parvenait difficilement à ne pas pleurer au lycée. Isabella resta insensible à son malheur, se moquant de ses soirées où notre sujet d'étude se lamentait sans comprendre pourquoi, s'en voulait d'avoir provoquer l'accident, s'en voulait de pleurer pour une inconnue.

Au lycée, ses notes dégringolèrent, elles n'étaient déjà pas excellentes. Ses amis s'éloignèrent peu à peu, ne comprenant pas l'humeur maussade de leur ami. Et cinq mois plus tard, n'en pouvant plus, Billy demanda à Sam de parler à Jacob. A part les anciens de la tribu, seul Sam connaissait les légendes et il se transformait depuis peu en loup. Sans présence de leurs ennemis, les Quileutes ne mutaient pas en loup mais il fallait à chaque génération un chef déjà prêt au cas où.

Jacob écouta longuement Sam lui expliquer les légendes, la transformation en loup, l'importance de la tribu. Jacob le laissa parler mais ne comprit pas en quoi cela le concernait, il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans sa chambre, s'isoler dans son malheur. Puis Sam parla de l'imprégnation. Evidemment Isabella ricana, je fus fasciné par cette exception presqu'humaine. Avoir un lien si fort envers son âme sœur était rare chez les humains, c'était pour les Quileutes une obligation.

« Nessie était ton âme sœur. On vous a permis de vous voir avant qu'elle ne meure, c'est une grande chance. » conclut Sam.

« Une chance ? Tu veux dire que je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille qui allait mourir et que je n'aimerai plus personne d'autre ?! C'est ça que tu appelles une chance ! C'est une malédiction ! »

« Jacob, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, la tribu passe avant tout, c'est ta famille et elle a besoin de toi. »

« Je ne veux pas plus de responsabilités ! J'en ai marre ! »

« Il y a autre chose. »

« Quoi encore ? Tu vas me dire qu'il y a des vampires dans le coin ? » se moqua Jacob.

Sam le regarda un long moment, jaugeant la capacité du jeune homme à encaisser la révélation.

« Tu vas bientôt te transformer en loup. »

« Hein ? Mais tu as dit qu'il n'y avait besoin que d'un chef ! »

« C'est vrai mais tu es le descendant direct d'Ephraïm et du fait de ton imprégnation, tu es prêt à devenir un guerrier. »

« Je suis le chef ? » s'étonna Jacob.

« Les anciens décideront. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je te seconderai. »

Jacob soupira puis se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette histoire de loups et de chef, il voulait hurler de la fatalité qui le frappait. Sam sembla le comprendre car il attira contre lui Jacob et ne le lâcha pas. Il attendit que Jacob enfin réagisse et pleure. De longues heures, ils restèrent à pleurer la mort de Nessie.

Jacob n'alla pas au lycée quelques jours, son père ne dit rien et attendit patiemment que son fils lui parle, lui pose des questions ou bien lui crie dessus mais rien ne se produisit. Une semaine plus tard, Jacob sortit de son apathie et décida de se rendre sur la tombe de Nessie. Il vit que le père de la jeune fille était déjà là et il hésita à s'approcher. Il resta un moment à l'écart puis le père de Nessie le remarqua et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

L'indien ne croyait pas en dieu mais depuis les révélations de Sam, il était plus enclin à croire aux légendes indiennes sur l'au-delà et sur les dieux. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, parfois l'homme lâchait une petite remarque ou une anecdote sur sa fille.

Toujours aussi blasée et mortellement ennuyée, Isabella flâna au milieu des tombes et alors que je savais qu'elle n'avait rien de bon en elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. J'étais attiré par elle, je me l'étais caché puis Alice m'avait forcé à ouvrir les yeux et elle m'avait mis en garde. Je me répétais sans cesse que ma « partenaire » n'était pas pour moi, elle venait d'en bas, jamais une telle relation n'avait existé, ça se saurait su. Alors pourquoi ressentais-je ce nœud dans la gorge quand elle riait, ce feu dans le bas du ventre quand elle se penchait devant moi ou qu'elle me souriait ?

Je n'étais pas naïf, je savais que les diablotins expérimentaient la luxure et la débauche. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de cet aspect de ma vie d'humain mais une des conditions pour devenir un ange était d'être resté vierge, et ça n'avait pas changé depuis. Je ne m'étais jamais questionné, j'avais été témoin de nombreuses étreintes mais dans le cadre seulement des études, cela ne m'avait pas émoustillé. Isabella, tentatrice assumée, me mettait en émoi avec un seul regard ou un simple geste. J'ignorais si elle en avait seulement conscience, Alice m'avait dit que c'était dans leur nature que de séduire pour dominer. Isabella était mon contraire, à l'extrême, nous n'avions aucune raison de ne pas nous détester. Et pourtant, je rationalisais tous ses moindres faits et gestes, chaque mot qui sortait de sa magnifique bouche, je voulais y trouver de la bonté.

Bella revint cers moi, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Je me mis en alerte aussitôt, qu'avait-elle manigancé ?

« Eddie, comment as-tu réussi à accéder à ce poste en si peu de temps ? »

« Que veux-tu dire, j'ai le même poste que n'importe quel débutant. »

« Tu as une sacrée réputation. » ricana-t-elle.

« Et ? »

« Tu as du lécher le cul de quelqu'un pour être sur une si grosse mission, dis-moi qui ! »

« Et toi ? Je sais tout de toi Isabella Marie Swan. Tu ne mérites pas d'être sur cette mission. Après avoir voulu emmener en bas Sœur Thérésa, tu aurais du rester un siècle au moins au placard. Alors qu'as-tu fait pour que ton diabolique supérieur t'envoie ici ? »

Elle me dévisagea méchamment, certainement elle n'aimait pas se faire rappeler sa dernière mission.

« Je vois que tu es bien renseigné… Pourquoi cet intérêt ? »

« Je voulais savoir à qui j'ai à faire. Cette mission n'est pas une parmi d'autres, elle est très importante pour moi. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle semblait à l'écoute et sans plus aucune colère en elle, je me méfiais tout de même.

« Il se peut qu'après cette mission, je monte de grade. »

« Wowww… tu m'en diras tant. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer, je dois mener à bien cette mission, c'est-à-dire que malgré tous tes tours et tes entourloupes, je dois rester de marbre. »

« Quoi ? Ma jupe d'avant-hier ne t'a fait aucun effet ? »

« Aucun. » mentis-je avec aplomb.

« Pareil pour moi, ta petite gueule d'ange ne me fait aucun effet, pas même ton physique ni tes sourires enjôleurs. »


	7. Chapter 7

Anges et démons – Chapitre 7

PDV Bella

Edward sourit à mes mots. Mais quelle conne ! Je venais de me vendre, ni plus ni moins, et merde ! Il était hors de question que j'admette que cet angelot me faisait mouiller comme personne. Qu'un seul de ses sourires pouvait remplir mon cœur mort de joie. De toute façon, c'était impossible, lui et moi, quand bien même j'arrivais à le séduire, je me ferais aussi punir.

« C'est une mission importante aussi pour moi. » dis-je pour changer de sujet.

« Vraiment ? »

« Le grand patron en personne m'a désignée, il doit y avoir un enjeu mais j'ignore lequel. »

« Et malgré ça tu agis avec légèreté. Tu ne penses pas que tu manques de professionnalisme ? »

« Du tout, d'ailleurs, moi seule ait remarqué que Jacob était parti depuis au moins dix minutes. Tu avais la tête dans les nuages ? »

J'étais sûre que je lui faisais de l'effet, il avait été de plus en plus silencieux et inattentif au fil des semaines. Je savais que chacune de mes tenues étaient détaillées, je me demandais si il se paluchait en pensant à moi pendant ses pauses. Je me demandais si il pouvait savoir que je profitais de mes pauses pour me donner du plaisir en solo et qu'en fermant mes yeux, je ne voyais que lui…

Aussitôt je fus happée et ramenée directement chez Aro… Ça allait barder…

« Je vois que tu prends un malin plaisir à tenter Edward mais dois-je te rappeler que tu as un travail à effectuer ? »

« Désolée. »

« Bien… je garde un œil sur toi en permanence Bella. »

« Même pendant mes pauses ? » m'insurgeai-je, repensant brièvement à la dernière que j'avais faite, j'avais repris en retard mon poste…

« Oui, même pendant tes pauses, tu te crois où ? En vacances ? Tu m'appartiens, j'ai tous les droits sur toi, ne l'oublie jamais. »

« Oui Aro. »

« Alors, tiens-toi à carreau, la prochaine fois que tu dérapes, tu seras démise de la mission ! »

« Oui Aro. » répétai-je, soumise.

« Dans deux jours, Jacob va mourir, ton calvaire est bientôt fini. Au revoir. »

Sur ces derniers mots, je fus transportée chez Jacob où se trouvait Edward. J'avais la sensation qu'il s'était aussi fait remonter les bretelles, mais je n'en parlais pas. Nous observâmes Jacob s'engueuler avec son père, puis avec Sam et enfin avec lui-même.

« Quelle vie de merde ! pesta le jeune homme en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça, j'en ai assez de souffrir… Je ne suis pas un héros, un guerrier, je voudrais remonter le temps… Arrête tes délires ! Bouge-toi, tu peux y arriver, oublie cette fille !... Elle me manque à chaque seconde, j'ai tellement peu de souvenirs d'elle, presque rien à regretter. »

Le lendemain Jacob oscilla entre la colère et le désespoir, il était agressif avec tout le monde. En fin de matinée, un autre élève lui tomba dessus par accident en sport et Jacob perdit le contrôle. Il tabassa le gamin, du sang gicla sur leurs vêtements, le professeur ne réussit pas seul à stopper Jacob, il fallut une dizaine de garçons pour l'arracher à sa victime. Il ne prêta pas attention aux menaces du prof et n'alla pas chez le principal. Il partit en courant dans les vestiaires, ôta ses vêtements puis sortit du gymnase et disparut dans la foret.

Edward paraissait très inquiet, cet accès de violence était mauvais pour le dossier de Jacob, j'eus la décence de ne pas montrer ma satisfaction. Nous suivîmes Jacob qui s'était transformé pour la première fois en loup, il parcourut sept cent kilomètres ce jour-là, errant dans l'immense forêt d'Olympie. Quand il était loup, Edward ne pouvait plus entendre ses pensées, juste des sentiments très vagues et de mon côté, je ne percevais que l'aspect animal de son être. Autant dire que nous n'apprirent rien, cette promenade me permit de faire le point sur ce que j'avais appris jusque là. Jacob irait au paradis directement si seulement il se repentait d'avoir battu le garçon.

« Il veut mourir. » me dit Edward alors que Jacob s'approcha de la réserve où il vivait.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il souffre trop sans elle. C'est terrible. »

« Pourtant il ne la connaissait pas… » murmurai-je, confuse.

Jacob entra rapidement chez lui, Billy n'était pas là mais avait laissé un mot sur la table.

« Jacob, tu restes à la maison jusqu'à mon retour. Ce que tu as fait au lycée est très grave et tu es renvoyé pour deux semaines. Je pars chez le sheriff pour tenter de faire abandonner les charges. Papa. »

Le jeune indien soupira puis tomba à terre. Il se roula et tapa contre le sol dur. Il se retenait de crier et de pleurer mais c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Quand il entendit le bruit d'une voiture en approche, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et sembla se calmer. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et finalement ses yeux se fermèrent. Billy arriva peu après et entrebâilla la porte de la chambre pour constater que son fils dormait profondément.

« Dis-moi ce que tu vois. » me dit Edward.

« Elle. »

« C'est tout. »

« C'est comme si son esprit s'était mis sur pause, il ne voit que cette fille qui le regarde. »

« Nous devrions en profiter pour aller voir Emmett et Alice, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si, je te suis. »

Nos correspondants étaient déjà dans la petite clairière à notre arrivée et ils semblaient y être depuis un moment.

« Metallica est tout sauf un groupe « démoniaque », leurs textes parlent d'amour pour la plupart ! » criait Alice, qui ne nous avait même pas remarqué.

« L'amour… pfff c'est des mecs, ils parlent de sexe ! »

« Pas du tout, ils sont très créatifs et leur musique est géniale ! » s'exclama le lutin.

« Ils sont à nous ! Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait se coltiner que des dégénérés qui parlent de meurtres raciaux ! Merde le jour où James Hetfield meurt, je veux être sur le coup ! »

Emmett se calma un peu et nous vit enfin.

« Tiens, les tourtereaux… Vous avez fait une belle balade ? »

« La ferme Emmett. C'est important, ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui est quasiment irréparable. » dis-je.

« Ouep' comme qui dirait, il va rôtir en enfer ce petit merdeux ! » ricana mon correspondant.

Habituellement, j'aurais ri avec lui mais quelque chose m'en empêchait, et je ne voulais même pas savoir quoi.

« Il a de la marge, répliqua Alice. Ce genre d'acte peut être pardonné, il a subi un grave traumatisme. »

« Nous y voilà, les circonstances atténuantes… Sa victime est restée sonnée deux heures, il a fallu lui poser une minerve, il a eu un traumatisme crânien et… »

« Emmett ! le coupa Alice, je sais tout ça ! Il n'empêche que Jacob Black peut encore se racheter. Edward ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Edward hésita et me regarda, comme si je pouvais lui donner la réponse.

« Il y a de très fortes chances pour qu'il continue sur le chemin de la violence. Sa mort sera sans doute provoquée par un incident qu'il aura initié, une bagarre dans un bar ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il cherche la mort pour être enfin délivré de sa souffrance. La perte de son âme sœur l'a fait disjoncté. »

« Eh bah… si même l'aiglon a perdu l'espoir, c'est du tout cuit pour nous ! » fanfaronna Emmett.

« Tu es sure ? questionnai-je Edward. Il y avait tellement de bon en lui, comment peut-il tout perdre si vite ? »

« Il n'a hélas pas de foi pour lui transmettre les valeurs du bien et du mal. Son appartenance à une meute assez primitive a annihilé tout ce qu'il a appris sur le mysticisme commun. »

« Hein ? » intervint mon correspondant.

« En clair, il ne croit pas en dieu ni au diable, il n'a plus de repères dans le bien et dans le mal. Il est devenu aussi instinctif qu'un animal. »

« Le pauvre… » sanglota Alice.

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais je suis attendu… A plus ! »

Emmett disparut et je m'en voulus de ne pas l'avoir soutenu ou même salué.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen… pensait à voix haute le lutin. Il ne peut pas continuer à s'auto-détruire et à s'en pendre aux autres. »

« Il va mourir bientôt, il est déterminé. » lui dit Edward.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il oserait ?! »

Le suicide… moi aussi je voyais bien cela arriver et cela me faisait un drôle d'effet…

« Au fait, demain soir à partir de vingt heures, heure terrienne, vous êtes en pause forcée. Grosse réunion, à ce que l'on raconte, il y a des nominations dans l'air. » nous avertit Alice.

Elle sourit à Edward comme toujours mais ce dernier n'y répondit pas.

« Edward, ne stresse pas. Tu as fait du bon travail jusque là. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois sanctionné si Jacob Black va en enfer. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Je ne pensais pas à cela mais merci quand même Alice. A bientôt. »

Elle s'évapora et je fus tentée de retournée d'office auprès de Jacob mais j'avais envie de rester un peu seule, comme hors du temps, avec mon partenaire.

« Tu penses qu'il va le faire ? » lui dis-je.

« Non, mais il va tout faire pour se faire tuer. Il pense qu'il n'aura pas le courage de se tuer mais en se mettant en danger, il… tu n'as rien remarqué cet après-midi ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Quand il courait, il pensait à elle, il délirait car il entendait sa voix lui parler, lui dire de rentrer chez lui. »

« Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? »

« Si il s'avère qu'il perd la tête… »

« Il n'y aura pas de jugement. » complétai-je.

Pour les gens qui perdaient la raison, la sentence était sans appel, leur âme était considérée comme défectueuse. Leur purgatoire pouvait durer jusqu'à deux cent ans. Aucun d'entre nous ne reviendrait alors avec l'âme de Jacob et malgré moi, je pensais surtout que Jacob ne retrouverait sa Nessie avant longtemps.

Le lendemain, Jacob évita son père et resta enfermé dans sa chambre. Même Sam ne put lui parler.


	8. Chapter 8

Anges et démons – Chapitre 8

PDV Edward

Je constatai avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas perdu la raison mais il n'en était pas loin. Sa souffrance était si forte que Jacob avait imaginé entendre la voix de son amour perdu. Celle-ci lui avait demandé de se calmer et de revenir chez lui. Elle lui avait interdit de se mettre en danger ou de mettre une autre personne en danger…

Toute la journée, il se repassa ses hallucinations, les décryptant, tentant d'y trouver un sens. Tout lui semblait irréel, il espérait se réveiller de ce cauchemar et partir jusqu'au bout du monde si il le fallait pour trouver son âme sœur. Il aurait voulu que le destin si cruel la tue avant qu'il ne la voie.

Je pensais à ma vie d'humain dont je savais si peu, juste le nom de mes parents et ma ville d'origine. La date et la cause de ma mort étaient secrètes, j'aurais aimé que Bella m'en parle, mais jamais nous n'avions évoqué nos vies d'avant. J'avais obtenu ses états de service au début de la mission, mais rien de personnel. Puis j'avais consulté son « historique » lors de ma dernière pause, depuis j'étais encore plus troublée par elle. Je tentai de l'imaginer, si jeune et déjà si malheureuse.

« A quoi penses-tu Edward ? »

« Rien. »

« Pas même à Jacob ? »

« Si bien sur, rien à part ça. »

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lancer le sujet, mais ça n'était que partie remise pensai-je très vite, avant de me focaliser sur Jacob.

A vingt heures et une minute, je pris la main de Bella et ne ressentis étonnamment rien. Je nous transportai dans la clairière, j'espérai qu'elle m'en voudrait. J'aurais plus de succès en provoquant une dispute pour la faire parler.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas été soufflée ? » m'attaqua-t-elle en arrivant à destination.

« Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas été brûlé. »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

« Je voulais te parler, seul à seule. Ce soir, nous sommes sans chaperon. » lui rappelai-je.

Je m'étais attendu à un sarcasme, à une moquerie de sa part, Bella se tut et sembla réfléchir.

« Qu'as-tu ressenti ? » me demanda-t-elle une minute plus tard.

Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais j'avais gouté à l'extase.

« C'était… agréable. »

« Trop agréable, surenchérit-elle. J'aurais du être noyé sous tous vos bons sentiments. »

« Et j'aurais du souffrir du feu de l'enfer mais ça n'a pas eu lieu. »

« Tu crois que ça a un lien avec la réunion de ce soir ? »

« Non, ces réactions sont quasi chimiques, personne ne peut décider de les ressentir ou non. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » soupirai-je.

Elle me regarda intensément, je me sentis tout d'un coup vulnérable et je n'en avais pas peur. Son regard m'ensorcela, tout comme sa voix. Comment lui demander de se renseigner pour moi ? Elle risquait un blâme et elle n'était pas dans les petits papiers de son supérieur, c'était de la folie.

« Pourquoi avoir risqué de te bruler les ailes ? »

« Je te voulais pour moi seul. » répondis-je simplement.

« Tu risques encore plus en disant cela. »

Je risquais gros, me bruler les ailes était à prendre au sens propre. Un contact avec un agent d'en bas noircissait un peu notre aura et c'était irréversible.

« Bella, je … »

Alors que j'allais lui demander pardon, elle me prit la main et ne la lâcha pas. Nous restâmes immobiles, incapables de détourner nos regards tandis que nous goutions de nouveau à une extase indescriptible. Jamais je n'avais rien ressenti de tel ou vu quelqu'un ressentir cela. Même entre anges, nous ne ressentions pas une telle intensité de plaisir, peut-être uniquement les couples.

Je me penchai vers elle, sa bouche rouge était plus que jamais tentante et je n'avais plus la force de lutter. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et le plaisir s'accrut. Elle gémit doucement contre moi, son autre main s'enroula autour de mon cou et elle se colla à moi. Chaque point de contact entre nous accentuait notre désir et ses lèvres ne me suffirent bientôt plus. Je repensais à toutes ces étreintes charnelles dont j'avais été témoin, je pensai à Bella nue, se complaisant dans la luxure. Pourrait-elle seulement me donner plus ? Pourrais-je me suffire d'une étreinte sans sentiments ?

« Je te veux. » lui murmurai, reprenant aussitôt après ses lèvres.

Si elle ne partageait pas mon désir, elle m'aurait repoussé. A lieu de cela, elle déboutonna ma chemise tout en embrassant mon visage. Je me laissais faire et quand je pus sentir ses mains impatientes sur mon ventre, je réalisais que je réagissais physiquement à nos contacts. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'aurais du être dégouté par elle, avoir peur de perdre mon âme. Ses lèvres me firent tout oublier quand elles se posèrent sur mon sexe. Elle me caressa tandis que je soupirai. Je savais ce qu'il allait peut-être arriver mais pour notre première fois, je ne voulais qu'elle, rien d'autre.

Mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules pour la forcer à se relever. Je voulais me noyer dans son regard, je ne pouvais plus attendre d'être en elle. Je supposais qu'elle ne voudrait pas être sous moi, aussi je passais mes mains sous ses fesses et la portai jusqu'à ce que nos deux sexes se touchent.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens, je n'y lus aucun dégout, aucun vice. Notre désir était pur, cela voulait dire que Bella avait encore du bon en elle.

Soulagé de ce constat, rempli de joie et d'espoir, je m'empressai de m'unir à elle, nous faisant gémir de plus belle. Tout s'effaça, j'en oubliai mon nom et le sien, l'endroit et les circonstances. Rien n'existait en dehors d'elle et moi. Nous n'étions plus que deux créatures naïves et bonnes, nous aimant. L'orgasme transcenda tout ce que j'avais ressenti auparavant, je mis plusieurs minutes à m'en remettre, Bella aussi je crois car elle resta blottie contre moi sans parler.

« Merci, c'était… magique Bella. »

« Oui. » dit-elle tristement.

« Tu regrettes ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas mais… »

« Non Edward, je suis prête à subir les conséquences de ce que nous venons de vivre mais toi tu ne mérites pas d'être puni et tu le seras quand même, à cause de moi. » me dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

Anges et démons – Chapitre 9

PDV Bella

Il avait pris trop de risques pour moi, je ne le méritais pas. Il m'avait fait ce cadeau incroyable de m'avoir aimée. Nous avions fait l'amour, nous nous étions unis, sans vice, sans luxure et domination… Pour être ange, il devait être vierge à sa mort et je me demandais si depuis il avait eu des relations avec un autre ange.

Après ce que nous venions de vivre, je ne pourrais plus jamais être avec un autre. Edward m'avait marquée au plus profond de mon être et de mon âme.

« Tu mérites tous les sacrifices. Je la vois encore… » me dit-il avant d'embrasser mon front.

« Qui ? »

« Celle que tu as été, celle qui aurais du devenir un ange… »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Je me détachais de lui pour sonder son regard.

« J'ai lu ton histoire Bella. Tu n'aurais pas du te retrouver en bas. »

« C'est idiot, j'ai du faire quelque chose de mal pour être devenue une diablesse. »

« Pas de mon point de vue. »

Je mourrais d'envie de le questionner, mais si j'ignorais mon histoire, c'était pour une bonne raison. Je ne devais pas laisser ma vie d'humaine influencer mon impartialité dans mes missions. Je ne devais pas chercher à réparer mes erreurs ou à me venger de ceux qui avaient eu un rôle avant que je ne meure.

« Je ne te dirai rien si tu ne le veux pas. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit. » soupirai-je.

« Personne ne le saura, n'oublie pas que ce soir… »

« Et demain ? » arguai-je.

« Tu feras attention… »

« Edward c'est impossible. Nous ne devons pas en reparler, s'il te plait. »

Il me regarda tendrement et mon cœur mort se mit à battre doucement, chaudement. A son contact, je me réchauffais, moi qui n'avais connu pourtant que la chaleur étouffante des enfers. La chaleur d'Edward n'avait rien à voir, c'était doux et agréable.

« Nous devrions retourner chez Jacob, au cas où la réunion se finisse tôt. » lui dis-je, à contre cœur, en commençant à m'habiller.

J'aurais voulu rester à jamais nue avec lui dans cette clairière, me noyer dans son regard vert, caresser sa peau douce, embrasser ses paupières, sa bouche, lui faire l'amour encore et encore.

« Je voudrais faire pareil Bella. Si seulement nous n'étions pas des opposés. »

« Tu as entendu mes pensées ? »

Il me répondit « oui » en silence.

_Peut-être une conséquence de notre union,_ suggérai-je.

_Âme sœur_, pensa-t-il.

_C'est impossible._

Il m'imita et se rhabilla en silence, le cœur lourd.

Jacob dormait encore mais son sommeil était très agité. Je transmis à Edward les cauchemars de Jacob. Alors qu'il avait fui sous sa forme lupine, Jacob avait senti notre présence et à présent, il rêvait des deux aspects de sa conscience, un ange et un démon, comme dans les dessins animés.

« Ça n'est peut-être pas perdu pour lui, soufflai-je. Il a l'air de réaliser qu'il doit faire le bien, comme il l'a toujours fait. »

Pourtant au petit matin, le diable avait gagné et quand il s'éveilla, Jacob s'habilla rapidement et enfourcha sa moto. Son père tenta de l'arrêter mais son fils n'avait même pas eu un regard pour lui, pas même une pensée.

Edward comprit que le moment de sa mort allait arriver, nous étions dans le flou, nous ne connaissions pas les circonstances, encore une fois pour ne pas influencer notre jugement.

« Il pense encore à se suicider ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, mais avant il veut devenir une sorte de héros maudit, c'est très flou. »

Jacob se rendit à Port Angeles et entra dans une banque. Edward se crispa et par la pensée, m'annonça que Jacob allait commettre un braquage.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est absurde… il n'a pas réfléchi. Il va juste se faire tuer. »

« Il n'est pas armé. » précisai-je à l'instant même où Jacob attaqua un garde de sécurité et lui déroba son pistolet.

Un autre garde surgit à sa droite et Jacob visa mais ne tira pas. Je ne compris pas son attitude, ses pensées étaient décousues, Edward non plus ne savait plus ce que Jacob avait l'intention de faire. Puis tout s'arrêta dans l'esprit de Jacob et apparut Nessie, auréolée de lumière. Elle lui ordonna de fuir et surtout de ne blesser personne.

Alors aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, Jacob sortit de la banque, aucune fermeture n'avait été enclenchée. Il jeta l'arme quelques mètres plus loin dans une rue étroite et poursuivit sa route. Il ne vit pas qu'un homme blond se précipita sur l'arme en grognant de plaisir. Son esprit pervers me fut immédiatement accessible.

« Edward, cet homme va commettre un massacre ! »

Je regardai avec horreur l'homme ôter la sécurité, Jacob ne l'avait pas fait car il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer quelqu'un.

« On ne peut pas laisser faire ça… » murmurai-je.

Edward me regarda, m'implorant de rester invisible et de laisser faire la destinée de ces personnes.

« Fais demi-tour ! ordonnai-je à Jacob. Maintenant ! »

Jacob m'entendit, il stoppa et pendant une seule seconde, il sourit, pensant que sa Nessie avant accepté qu'il meure. Il se retourna et aperçut l'homme blond, l'arme à la main, viser une voiture à une vingtaine de mètres. Le premier coup de feu partit et heureusement rata sa cible. Jacob arriva en un rien de temps à sa hauteur, il lui sauta dessus, les faisant rouler à terre tous les deux. Ils se battirent, puis un nouveau coup de feu retentit et notre indien gémit de douleur. La balle l'avait atteint à la cuisse.

L'autre en profita pour se relever, un peu sonné, et reprit sa marche vers la grande rue. Un des gardes de la banque surgit devant l'homme et le tint en joue. Le fou rit et rit encore, puis il visa à son tour le garde et tira. Jacob s'était relevé silencieusement et sans réfléchir s'était lancé devant le garde, le sauvant in extremis. La balle l'atteignit cette fois en plein cœur. Même sa condition de loup ne put le sauver, Jacob était en train de mourir après avoir sauvé le garde et sans doute des dizaines d'autres personnes. Le garde se protégea derrière le corps du jeune homme et enfin tira sur l'homme blond, il visa avec succès la tête.

J'observais en tremblant les deux corps ensanglantés dans cette petite rue. Jacob souriait et je me penchais vers lui, oubliant une nouvelle fois les règles. Je ne me montrais pas mais me fit entendre.

« Elle t'attend Jacob. »

Il expira pour la dernière fois, l'esprit léger, impatient et plein d'espoir.

« Edward ! » criai-je avant de disparaître.


	10. Chapter 10

Anges et démons – Chapitre 10

PDV Edward

Elle avait pris tant de risques, avait transgressé presque toutes nos règles, elle était devenue aussi vertueuse qu'un ange. Je ne pus rien faire quand elle disparut, je voulus m'éclipser à mon tour mais cela me fut refusé, je dus rester auprès de Jacob et attendre d'être officiellement relevé de ma mission.

Alice apparut alors que j'étais à la morgue.

« Pourquoi ? » me dit-elle simplement.

« Elle aurait dû être un ange ! »

« Elle s'est suicidée. Même si elle a été trompée, elle a choisi de mourir. »

« Elle l'a fait par amour, elle a perdu son mari à la guerre et ce capitaine lui a fait croire qu'il était mort dans les bras d'une autre. »

« Edward, ça n'est pas à toi de juger. »

« Elle aurait du être un ange. » répétai-je, désespéré.

Qu'allait-il arriver à Bella ? Quel châtiment allait lui être infligé ? Je ne connaissais aucun autre cas de désobéissance, je ne savais pas quoi craindre.

« Alice, tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Elle va être jugée… »

« Aro ne lui fera pas de cadeau… »

« Elle sera jugée par le grand patron. Et toi aussi Edward. »

Alice me sourit tristement, compatissante. Elle avait réussi à être avec son âme sœur, pas moi. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, sa gentillesse me mit hors de moi.

« Ramène-moi en haut ! »

« Tu dois rester sur terre encore quelques temps, Edward. Tu dois rester loin de nous, je devais juste te prévenir. »

« Non ! »

« C'est mieux ainsi, attends patiemment. »

« Comment peux-tu me balancer ça ? »

« Elle a vraiment eu un effet négatif sur toi, tu es en colère, impoli, impatient… »

« Pars ! » rugis-je.

Les jours s'éternisèrent, je ne pensais qu'à elle, ma Bella, mon ange. Tout était de ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas touché, si je ne l'avais pas embrassé, elle serait peut-être hors de danger. Au lieu de cela, j'avais agi égoïstement, je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, à elle aussi mais pas à son futur. Je n'avais pensé à qu'être à elle sur le moment. J'espérais que le grand patron serait clément, qu'il en ferait un ange…

Une semaine après l'enterrement de Jacob, j'étais assis sur la plage de la Push. Jacob aimait beaucoup cet endroit, il y était souvent venu alors qu'il tentait de comprendre son désarroi. J'aurais voulu connaître comme lui, une once de paix face aux éléments déchainés, mais rien n'y faisait.

Ce fut Esmé qui vint me chercher.

« Se sont-ils retrouvés ? » lui demandai-je alors que je me redressai.

Esmé s'assit sur le sable et son regard se porta sur l'horizon gris.

« Oui, Jacob a été jugé et n'a fait qu'un court séjour au purgatoire. Nessie et lui sont ensemble. »

« Bien. »

« Je voudrais te raconter une histoire. »

« Une histoire ? »

« Une jeune fille et un jeune homme sont tombés amoureux il y a plusieurs décennies. Aucun obstacle ne vint leur barrer la route, leurs parents étaient ravis de leur choix, ils avaient de l'argent. Un conte de fées… »

« Esmé, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. »

« Chut ! Ils eurent une belle réception pour leurs fiançailles et ils s'aimèrent tendrement, chaque jour un peu plus. Sauf qu'il y avait évidemment une sorcière… Une femme jalouse qui voulut les séparer. Elle fit courir des rumeurs sur le jeune homme, sur sa fiancée aussi. Elle arrangea une situation compromettante et la jeune fille surprit son fiancé seul avec cette sorcière. Ils se disputèrent et le lendemain, il s'était engagé dans l'armée. Deux mois plus tard, leurs querelles avaient disparu mais la confiance qu'elle avait en lui était ébranlée. Quand il partit au front, elle se ferma au monde, attendant, espérant, priant pour le retour de son fiancé. Elle ne voulut pas écouter les rumeurs qui avaient repris sur eux mais tout lui en revint en mémoire quand un capitaine vint lui apprendre la mort de son promis. Il lui mentit, le jeune homme était mort d'une balle ennemie, en tentant de protéger ses camarades. »

Je me raidis, mon esprit s'embruma un peu, je me remémorai une voix et un sourire…

« La fiancée, se suicida le jour même, convaincue d'avoir été trahie, utilisée par l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Il est mort en héros et elle en pècheresse. »

« Tu me racontes l'histoire de Bella ? Comment as-tu eu autant de détails ? »

« C'est votre histoire à tous les deux. »

Je pris quelques secondes pour assimiler cette vérité. Je trouvais un écho en moi, tout ce qu'avait raconté Esmé me semblait de plus en plus familier.

« C'est elle mon âme sœur, je le savais mais je n'ai pas osé y croire… » murmurai-je en souriant.

Je fus rappelé à cet instant auprès de mes juges, Carlisle et Aro trônaient de chaque côté d'une grande pièce ronde et grise. J'aperçus en retrait Alice, Esmé ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Les témoins défilèrent, les faits furent énoncés. On me reprocha mes pensées pour Bella et de ne pas l'avoir empêcher de se manifester à Jacob. Je crus un instant que notre union était restée cachée mais Carlisle soupira et Aro ricana.

« Non Edward, nous n'oublions cette partie du problème… il est évident que si nous provoquons une gêne intense à nos opposés, c'est pour justement éviter toute tentation de rapprochement. » me dit Carlisle.

« Je ne regrette pas. »

« Nous le savons, petit prétentieux ! » tonna Aro.

« Dites moi juste ce qu'il est arrivé à Bella. » implorai-je.

« Tu es consigné dans tes quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu ne parles à personne et tu ne tentes rien évidemment. » énonça le diable.

« Carlisle, s'il te plait, dis-moi qu'elle va bien… »

« Je ne peux rien dire, je suis désolé. »

L'attente de ma sentence ne fut pas longue, quelques semaines à la maison, mais Aro me précisa de ne pas attendre de promotion avant quelques siècles. Hélas, aucune nouvelle de Bella ne me fut donnée. Grâce à Esmé, je réussis à me souvenir de Bella, de ses mots doux et prudes, de ses cris de désespoir le soir où Tanya m'avait piégé. J'avais été si naïf, stupide, j'aurais pu éviter tout cela, puis j'avais été orgueilleux.

Avant de rencontrer Bella, j'avais voulu m'engager dans l'armée, la guerre en Europe s'éternisait. Pour elle, j'avais oublié mes rêves de gloire militaire et je lui avais demandé de m'épouser. J'avais tout gâché en m'engageant le soir de notre grande dispute. Elle m'avait pardonné, m'avait cru finalement mais elle avait peur de me perdre. Elle disait souvent qu'elle ne me méritait pas alors que j'étais celui qui ne méritait pas un amour aussi fort que le sien. Manquant de confiance en elle, elle crut facilement aux rumeurs et au mensonge du Capitaine Newton.

Elle s'était poignardée, en pleurant elle avait mis fin à sa vie et à sa souffrance. Contrairement à Jacob, elle avait eu le temps d'aimer et d'être blessée, elle avait cru avoir offert son amour à un menteur. Jacob avait aimé en une seconde et avait tout perdu l'instant d'après mais sans avoir vraiment compris alors.

Ma Bella était un ange de son vivant, son suicide était un des pires péchés, et Esmé qui avait été à l'époque chargé de l'étudier avait rendu son rapport la mort dans l'âme. Malgré toutes ses qualités et ses bonnes actions, son suicide l'avait de toute façon condamnée. Bella était devenue une diablesse et moi un ange… quelle ironie.

Esmé vint souvent me voir les jours suivants. Elle me parla du « dossier » de Bella, de ce dont elle se souvenait. Je lui avais demandé de ne rien m'épargner, elle me raconta ce que je n'avais pas vu, la détresse de ma fiancée, sa force à relever la tête en public, ses cris et ses cauchemars. J'étais mort trois mois après mon départ, trois mois durant lesquelles Bella avait souffert bien plus que moi et son geste final était compréhensible.

« Il vous réunira. »

« J'espère Esmé… je voudrais tant la serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aime. » murmurai-je.

Mes larmes coulèrent lentement, je n'avais pas honte, je ne pouvais pas les arrêter quoiqu'il en soit. Puis on frappa à ma porte et Bella était là, devant moi.


	11. Epilogue

Anges et démons – Épilogue

* * *

**Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre? Voici la fin de ma fic Anges et démons, c'est un happy end évidemment!**

* * *

PDV Bella

Il était le même, plus beau et plus mélancolique aussi, mais le même. Son odeur, sa chaleur, son regard tendre pour moi seulement… Comment avais-je pu croire ces rumeurs à l'époque, comment avais-je pu croire qu'il était mort dans mes ras d'une femme alors qu'il était au front. Je n'avais jamais cru mériter son amour, ça avait été si facile de croire qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

« Je t'aime tellement Bella. Ne te fustige plus. » répondit-il à mes pensées.

« Edward… tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Il remarqua ma tenue et ma nouvelle aura.

« Tu restes avec moi ? Jure-moi que tu ne pars pas. »

« Demain nous serons mariés, enfin. » lui annonçai-je fièrement.

Il me serra longuement dans ses bras, une foule de sensations m'envahit mais la plus forte fut de me sentir enfin chez moi.

« Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas de souvenirs, mais Il m'a tout dit. »

« Grâce à Esmé, j'ai pu retrouver les miens, les nôtres. Où est-elle ?»

« Elle nous a laissé un peu d'intimité mais nous ne sommes pas censés rester seuls avant notre mariage. Il faut faire vite mon amour. » lui dis-je émue.

Il me montra tout, et bien plus encore. Je réussis à me souvenir à mon tour de notre rencontre.

En 1917, je participai à mon premier bal à Chicago. Je n'étais encore qu'une gamine, à presque dix sept ans, je ne savais rien de la vie en dehors de mon internat. Ma mère avait insisté pour que je porte ma plus belle robe et mes plus belles chaussures bien que cette tenue me soit très inconfortable.

Dès mon entrée dans la salle de bal, je le vis, son regard me paralysa. Lui même avait cessé de danser et enfin s'était avancé vers moi.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, je m'appelle Edward Masen. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse et toutes les autres ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Isabella Swan. » avais-je répondu.

« Bella… Vous êtes celle que j'attendais. »

J'étais parvenue à lui sourire, ma timidité s'effaça peu à peu tandis qu'il s'évertua à me faire rire et à tenir éloigné les autres garçons.

Je ne voulus pas me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, il nous restait l'éternité pour nous créer de nouveaux souvenirs.

FIN

* * *

**Alors ? Votre verdict ? J'espère sincèrement que ma fic vous aura plu merci pour vos reviews et aussi pour m'avoir pour certaines mis en auteur favori, cela me touche beaucoup.**


End file.
